


Sweet Sixteen and Summertime

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Summer Romance, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Summer camp in Canada was going to be so much fun - and that's BEFORE Leo met the prettiest girl he'd ever seen!





	Sweet Sixteen and Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly.
> 
> Prompt for week of 9/24/17:  
> Pairing: Isabella Yang and Leo de la Iglesia  
> 1\. Bed and Breakfast  
>  **2\. “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”**  
>  3\. Begging  
> 4\. PWP  
> 5\. Trapped Together
> 
> I'm a little late; hopefully they'll forgive me!

Training camp was fun. Leo had never been to Canada before, but JJ invited him to come join him in Toronto for this, and Leo’s coach thought it was a great idea. Leo was perfectly happy to go along with it… and that was before he met the girl working the counter at the rink they were using.

She was gorgeous, she was sixteen, she was smart, and she loved watching skating. Leo was smitten. “JJ, do you know Isabella well?”

“We go to school together. She’s pretty cool, really, and we have some classes together, but we don't really hang out.”

“Does she have a boyfriend?”

JJ pursed his lips, thinking about it. “Not that I know of, why?”

“I like her. I was thinking I’d ask her out, but if she’s got a boyfriend, I wouldn’t want to do that.”

JJ punched his shoulder with a huge grin. “You can ask. Even if she does have a boyfriend I don't know about, she's not gonna be a bitch about it. What are you thinking you’ll do?”

“Take her to dinner, and one of my favorite bands is playing Friday night, I thought I’d see if she’d want to go with me. I know she likes Christian rock.”

“Good plan. Good luck!”

“Thanks, JJ.” JJ's blessing seemed like a good omen.

 

After practice the next day, Leo approached Bella. He’d practiced most of the night before. He hadn’t counted on her friend Kaileigh being there, but he could work around that. “Hey, Isabella?”

“Oh, Leo! Hi!” Isabella smiled at him. “What’s up?”

“I’m going to Seventh Level on Friday night, and I was wondering if you’d like to go with me. Get dinner first, and then go to the concert.” He congratulated himself on getting everything out without either stammering or babbling. Excellent progress from the last time he'd tried to ask a girl out.

Isabella’s face lit up. “That sounds like it’ll be great! I’d love to, Leo! Thank you.”

Her friend looked at her oddly. “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”

Isabella nodded and winked at Kaileigh. “I’m sure. What time’s the concert?”

“It starts at 8, so I’ll meet you around six for dinner?”

“Perfect!”

Kaileigh didn't seem to agree, arms crossed and eyebrows drawn in. “Bella…”

“Kaileigh. I know what I’m doing.” Isabella hugged her friend and whispered something, which caused Kaileigh to drop her arms. "Meet you here at six, Leo?"

 

That date went well, and led to more. The training camp lasted a month, and there were three weeks for Leo to enjoy his time with the beautiful girl. Over those three weeks, Leo noticed JJ pulling away from him. JJ denied that there was anything wrong, insisting that he and Leo were just as much bros as ever.

Finally, Leo was worried enough to ask. “Bella, do you know what’s going on with JJ?”

Isabella turned away from the computer where she'd been finishing up the day's work for the rink. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, he’s been… weird. Like he’s mad at me, but he insists he’s not.” Leo didn't know how else to explain it. Maybe it was all in his head, even.

“I don’t know. He’s seemed normal to me, but I’m not around him much when he’s hanging out with you. He tends to take off and leave us.”

JJ was really good about making sure that Leo and Bella could hang out without intrusion. Maybe it was just that JJ had hoped to spend more time with Leo while he was here, but he didn't want to get mad at Leo for having a girlfriend. “Yeah, okay. So… what do you wanna do tonight? Tomorrow’s the last day of training camp and there’s a big thing for the skaters, and I’m going home the day after, so it’s our last chance to go out just the two of us for a while.”

“Yeah…” Isabella pulled her hand away from Leo and folded it with her other hand in her lap. “Leo, I like you a lot, but a long-distance relationship is hard. I know you’re really into social media, and you think it would work like that, but I’m not so sure.”

Leo froze. This was not what he was expecting. “What are you saying, Bella?”

“I’m saying that it’s been fun, I’ve enjoyed our time together, but I think we should end things. You’re in Colorado, I’m in Toronto, I don’t think I could deal with the distance and never getting to see you or hear you without a screen in the way. I’m sorry, Leo. You’re an amazing guy, and I hope you get everything you want… but I’m not the one for you.”

Leo didn’t respond. He couldn’t. It’s not like he’d been starting to think about bringing Isabella home to meet his family, or checking into what he’d need to do to go to college in Toronto, except that it totally was. He really liked Isabella. It was possible he might have even started falling in love. And she was just calmly breaking up with him?

Bella seemed to notice. “I’m sorry, Leo,” she said again. “I should probably just go home. I hope you’ll forgive me someday, when you find someone better for you.”


End file.
